


Spooked

by Asuka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka/pseuds/Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Ghost Ship. Because nothing's more fun than giving Don a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooked

**Author's Note:**

> I liked Ghost Ship, but wondered why Gai didn't come along for the main adventure. Eventually I decided it was so Don would have someone to complain to afterwards... This spun out of that idea. 
> 
> Technically the movie takes place earlier in continuity than where I have it. Shhhhh.

"Please tell me we're never going anywhere that awful again," Don says, when they're all relaxing on the deck with overfull bellies from dinner and aching muscles from the day's fight. "Ghost ships, portals to hell..." He shudders. 

Luka shuffles her deck of cards. "Eh, that wasn't so bad. Better than that moon in Candus or wherever." She nudges Marvelous, who is starting to doze off in his chair. "Remember that?"

"'Course. At least that ship had a treasure, even if it was a fake." He smirks and turns to Joe. "Still, not as bad as the Aureon System, eh?"

A dark look crosses the first mate's face and he turns pointedly away. "Nothing's that bad."

Don folds his arms. "Well, I wasn't there, so I dunno. And if they're worse than that, I don't want to find out! Can't we just stick to, I dunno, shopping malls? Pet shops? Grocery stores?"

"I don't believe the greatest treasure in the universe can be found in such a location," Ahim says, picking up the hand of cards Luka has dealt her.

"It should be," Don says, and sulks.

"What was so bad about it?" Gai asks, all wide-eyed and eager. "You must have been to a lot of terrible places before, since you're a great hero and all, Don-san."

Luka and Marvelous snicker, and Joe and Ahim hide smiles of their own. "Hakase got himself kissed by a ghost," Luka says with obvious relish.

"Mou! You don't have to tell him! And that's... that's not the reason, okay!" Don waves his arms wildly, but Gai is already in his face, clasping one of his hands.

"That's awful! Did it suck out your life energy? Did you start turning invisible? I remember something like that happened once..." He's off on another ramble, spewing out sentai trivia like there's no tomorrow.

"No, nothing like that happened, okay! Did you guys forget about that ghost captain that threw us into a giant skull so he could eat our souls?" He pulls his hand out of Gai's death grip and turns angrily on the rest of the crew. Luka's cheating at cards and Ahim's pretending not to notice and Joe's doing pushups and Marvelous is picking something out of his teeth. It's not even that they're trying to avoid him, they just don't care enough to pay attention to him. Don groans and sinks deeper into his chair.

Joe finishes his pushups and sits crosslegged on the floor, stretching his arms. "We beat him after all," he says, and Don is grateful for the acknowledgment at least. 

"Still," he says, but leaves it at that.

Having lost the game, Ahim tosses her cards down in a way that manages to convey exasperation and an impossible amount of elegance at the same time. "Back on Famille, some believed that those who were touched by ghosts were marked as being close to death." She turns troubled eyes on Don.

"Eeehhh!?" Don nearly falls out of his chair. "You mean I'm going to die? Nooooo..."

Ahim smiles. "I'm sure such a thing would never happen to Hakase-san, though. Besides, you would have a mark where it touched you, and-" She breaks off, gasping. "That's..."

"What? What, what?" Don feels his face desperately. Everyone immediately clusters around and stares. Luka smacks his hands down and wrenches his chin up to get a better look. Her face goes pale. 

"That's it, isn't it?" she asks, and Ahim nods, eyes cast down. 

"I don't see anythiiiinggg," Gai whines, squeezing between Marvelous and Joe in an attempt to get a better look. Joe gives him a sideways glance and moves aside, sending Gai crashing to the ground.

"He wasn't able to see Black Condor either," he says.

"I think this is different, Joe-san," Ahim says. "Someone who can't see ghost marks should carry the innate power to take them away."

"Well, ain't that interesting?" Marvelous says, hauling Gai to his feet. "You better get that thing off of him. We need him, and 'sides, if he dies, you'll be doing all the chores."

Gai looks nervous but determined. "Just tell me what I have to do. Anything for Don-san!"

"You merely have to copy the ghost's touch. Once you do that, the mark will pass into you and be nullified by your ability."

Luka points, finger hovering shakily over Don's skin, as if she's afraid it'll contaminate her. "It's right there."

"Got it." As Don flinches away from him, Gai presses his lips against his cheek with a loud smooching sound. It's almost as bad as when he was kissed the first time, so if Ahim's right, he should have no trouble getting rid of the thing. Marvelous is laughing like an idiot and the others, who looked so worried when the mark was discovered, are all grinning by the time Gai finally pulls away. "Did I get it?" he asks.

They look closely. "Yep, all gone," Luka says. Don collapses into his chair in relief.

And then realizes. "Hey! That's not the cheek the ghost kissed me on!"

Ahim dissolves into giggles, which are drowned out a moment later by Luka and Marvelous' raucous laughter. Joe's chuckling under his breath and Gai just looks confused. Face red, Don storms out, slamming the door behind him.

Their laughter follows him all the way to his room.


End file.
